Wasteland
by C.S. Anderson
Summary: Basiclly a Romance Adventur of two lesbionic lovers in a nuclear wasteland. Based on Fallout 3 but all events happend at diffrent times and there are no characters from any fallout game used in the story. although refrences to charcters may be used.


Loud banging sounds startled Jeremy awake. He shot up out of his ruined matress with his eyes wide open. He then came to the conclusion that it was probally just another murder. They were common now and he decided he had nothing to fear. He slumped out of bed, wearing nothing and searched his room for some clothes to put on. He found an old pair of boxers to wear, useless, since they were hardly even a cloth, but he still pulled them over his private parts to cover himself. Jeremy then found a pair of old, near ruined jeans and a ragged, stained white tee shirt. While getting dressed he heard another loud bang. This time he was awake enough to confirm that it was indeed, a gunshot.

Jeremy walked into the bathroom connected to his room with no door seperating the small bathroom to his slightly larger bedroom. He looked into the mirror and splashed some water onto his face that was already in the sink from the night before when he filled it up with an old metal bucket. As he looked into the mirror he said to himself "Damnit Jeremy, another fucking day in this god forsaken hellhole". He sighed then moved back into his bedroom and pulled out a shotgun from under his bed and set it onto of the ruined matress. Jeremy grabbed an empty water bottle and filled it with the dirty water from the sink. He moved back to the shotgun and slipped it's sling over his shoulder so he wouldn't need to carry it in his hands all day.

He walked outside of his trailer that was crumbling apart over to his horse that might as well have been dead. It was only skin and bones and could hardly stand. He fed it some oats that he found in a raid a few weeks earlier. The horse swallowed the oats instantly, not even bothering to chew. Jeremy untied the horse from a collapsed light pole and mounted the horse gently, making sure not to break its back. He already knew where he was going, he planned to raid an old super market hat was said to be untouched since the Great War.

The Great War was what most peopled called it, but it was really World War 4 in the year 2238, but now 218 years later hardly any plants grew with the intense amount of radiation and animals were a rare sight to see. Except this was no average war where one country decided to invade another country. It was indeed a nuclear war between the United States, China, and Russia. the United States got the worst of the war, destroying everything from the eastren seaboarder with enough fallout to wipe out the west coast. Thousands of bombs were dropped in the United states alone and some landing in Canada near Maine.

Jeremy knew little about the war. All he knew is what his mother had old him before she was killed in a gun fight when he was only 11 years old. He was use to this kind of life, fending for himself and taking what he wants. As he rode for hours to get to the super market all he could think about the riches he would make by selling some of the goods to wandering traders. Another hour passed and he could see the old super market in the distance. As he approached he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, so he dismounted his horse and tied it to an old bike rack right outside the door, here the horse collapsed. Jeremy thought nothing of it because of the excitment running through him and started to open the door.

As he opened the door he drew his shotgun incase of any dangers. But when he opened the door fully, he felt something on his belly. His eyes staring wide open, looked down at the gaping, bloody hole where his stomach use to be and dropped his gun and fell to his knees holding his guts inside him. He looked up to see a man with a mohawk with tattoos covering his body and face. The strange man was smiling, holding a smoking 12. gauge sawed off shotgun, his teeth were as sharp as a katana, all filed down to a point. Jeremy collapsed on the floor, blacking out into a sleep he would never wake up from but the last words he heard was the strange man yelling "Allright boys! Dinner is here!" while 13 other men and women came out, all their teeth sharpend, smileing, and all hungry like a wolf.


End file.
